The Princess of my Heart
by 4-eva sweet
Summary: What if Lily was popular and james wasn't? This is my first fic so please read and review..............
1. The Maraudettes!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot Cathy and Annie…………….The rest is for J K Rowling.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Maraudettes!**_

_**No-one's pov**_

The three beautiful girls got of the train. Their names were: Lily, Cathy and Annie. Lily had long beautiful dark red hair. Her eyes were a stunning emerald green. She was wearing a white halter top with a jean waistcoat on top and baby blue skinny jeans. She was the most popular person in the whole school. Girls envied her and boys fancied her. She was a troublemaker who liked to have fun. She was also captain and seeker for her house quidditch team. She was the leader of the Maraudettes.

Cathy had black hair which reached her elbow and purple exotic eyes. She was wearing and baby blue boob tube and black low rider jeans. She was also very popular. She was very well known for changing her boyfriend every other day. She was another troublemaker who liked to have fun. She was a chaser for her house quidditch team. Then there was Annie. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black one- shoulder top and a mini jeans skirt. She was very studious and a prefect. She didn't play quidditch even though she knew how to. The three girls were the Maraudettes.


	2. Sirius Black:King of Lily's Heart

_**Disclaimer: If I was as good a writer as JK Rowling, I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction.**_

**Lilly's Pov:**

I sighed. Again. I really was fed up of Annie and Cathy arguing over that guy. James Potter. I mean come on. What is soooooooo special about that James Potter? It must be really hard to notice because when I look at him and all I see is a boring goody-two-shoe. But Sirius Black, on the other hand, is soooooooo flipin gorgeous. I admit … I am definitely in love with him. Sirius and Lily Black. Wow... those words feel good on my lips. I know I'm weird cause how many sixteen year olds know that they have met their soulmate? I can picture him in my head. His long black hair, his grey stormy eyes. The fact that his personality matched mine exactly. I know this year is going to be different because this year I am going to make sure Sirius Black falls in love with me. That is my number on goal. My other goal is to make sure Cathy and Annie realise that _Potter_ is an idiot and not suitable for any of them. I just have to make sure the two of them stop this stupid crush. Oh my gosh! I just realized that is I don't stop my BFFs liking Potter one of them might marry him and lose the friendship of the other. Then I will have to be piggy-in-the middle. I like being centre of attention but that would definitely be extreme. There's Sirius. Time for plan one: Flirting. 

_**Flashback**_

I twirled my hair in my hands feeling for the first time in my life nervous. I was just waiting there for my name to be called. What if they don't select me because my parents can't do magic? Or they tell me that I got my Hogwarts letter by mistake. I don't I could or would go back home and deal with the annoying big sister _Petunia_. Then I look round. There is a cute boy with black hair and hazel eyes but he wears glasses. But I'm not concentrating on him. It's the guy next to him I stare at. He is perfect for me. I may be only eleven but I'm definitely a perfectionist. The stern woman calls his name. _Sirius Black. _I whisper his name. You are mine.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS.**_

_**TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED I WANT YOU TO KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO YOU. HOW IS THE STORY SO FAR? **_


	3. A studious heart

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot Cathy and Annie……………

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot Cathy and Annie…………….The rest is for J K Rowling.**_

_**Annie's POV**_

As usual I was the first one up. I smiled to myself as I watched my best friends sleep. "Well now that I'm up I best use the shower, cause when Lily and Cathy wake up there's always a fight to see who got to use it first" I thought. After I had my shower and had dressed, I did my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to the common room.

I sat there on my own in silence for a full ten minutes. As much as I loved my friends I secretly thought that they were far too loud. I'm shy and I know that. I don't go to wild parties (unless I am forced to by Lily and Cathy) and would rather spend the evening reading my favourite books. I admit when I first came to Hogwarts I was scared that I'd be bullied for being smart and wanting to do well at school. My mum is a muggle but my dad is a wizard. I remember being teased because of my name;

Annalisa Miranda McKenzie. (Whose stupid idea was it to call me that anyway?) Nowadays unless I'm in trouble (because Lily and Cathy involved me in one of their pranks) I'm known as Annie McKenzie.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pecking on the window. I got up and let in my owl Tania. She had a letter for me from my mum.

_Dear Annie,_

_How are you darling? Is everything alright? We got your message from the train. We're glad you're enthusiastic to get back to your books. Keep up the good work and you can fulfil your dreams of becoming an aurora like your dad._

_By the way darling, when are you going to bring home a boyfriend? You're nearly 17 and yet I've never met one of your boyfriends. Are you scared of what your father will think? If so I've already discussed it with him and he agrees with me. I've got to go now. Say hi to Lily and Cathy for me._

_Bye_

_P.S. Caddy and Charles say hi._

I smiled to myself then heard a piercing sound. I looked around and realised that I had been so into my thoughts that I hadn't realised that the common room was full! No-one was screaming so I knew who it must be.

Lily came storming out of our dormitories with Cathy and shouted "Who threw water on me and Cathy? Because whoever it was, that person had better start running because when I get hold of them they're gonna wish they never came to Hogwarts"

"Me" said a whiny voice. Cassandra Hopkins. "Now that I've pulled a prank can I be in the Maraudettes?". Cassandra was desperate to join us and be popular. I could see Lily fuming while Cathy had a glare that could kill. "Over my dead body! I'll give you ten seconds to run 1…2…10!" screamed Lily then her and Cathy chased Cassandra and both hexed her.

Twenty minutes later Cathy and Lily were finally ready. We all went downstairs to breakfast. Lily's hair was covering her eyes. When she does that it means she wants to look for Sirius. Yesterday she was flirting with him before we were called to Dumbledore because we had dyed all the girls' hair blue and the boys' hair pink.

Cathy and I made up after our argument about James yesterday. First lesson today is Potions. Time for the school year to finally start.


End file.
